Mentiras
by pixi-ice
Summary: L le hace una pregunta a Light pero su respuesta no es muy buena... YAOI.LIGHTXL!


Disclaimer: vale, lo acepto, death note no es mio, si lo fuera, light y L se querrían mucho, y hubieran tenido un hijo lo que no me queda muy claro es por donde hubiera salido :S

Mentiras:

L: ¡pero a mi no me gusta Light!

A: Callate Lawliet

Light: y a mi no me gusta L!

A: quierele o muere! WJAJAJA

Light: en estos momentos hecho de menos la death note

L: AjA! Lo confiesas!

Light estaba cansado de un largo día investigando sobre Kira junto a L, tenía ganas de irse a su casa y poder relajarse un poco, y, L, L puede que estuviera cansado, o puede que no, ¿quien sabe? Su expresión facial apenas variaba.

Hacía un rato que los 2 estaban solos en la sala, el resto de policías se fueron hace unas horas.

-light-kun ¿qué piensas de mi?-preguntó el moreno de repente sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿ha?-a Light le resultaba extraña esa pregunta-bueno... eres bastante inteligente Ryuzaki, y eso...-dijo Light

L se levantó de repente de la silla y se acerco a Light, hasta que sus cara estaban a pocos centimetros una de la otra

-¿de verdad? ¿Solo eso?

L besó a Light, el cual quedó en Shok.

-¿que cree que haces?-le pregunta Light empujándolo para alejarlo

-creí que te gustaba-dijo L agachando la cabeza disgustado

-¿tu? ¿gustarme?-se rió Light burlandose de el-¿como me podría gustar alguien tan odioso, con tantas estupidas manias, tan blanco, que se pasa el día faltidiando, con esas ojeras? No me podría fijar en ti ni aun que fueras la ultima persona en la tierra viva.

-pe... pero yo te quiero...-dijo L

Light se rió

-me das asco L-dijo este

-entendí -dijo L alejándose de Light.

L tenía ganas de llorar, jamás pensó que podría sentir un dolor como ese

-me voy a casa-dijo Light

Light se tumbó en la cama a pensar, lo que le había dicho al detective esa tarde le había dolido a el también pero mañana sería un nuevo día y olvidarían todo lo ocurrido.

-me parece que te has pasado con tu querida novia Light-se burló e shinigami

-callate-le dijo Light serio

pero el shinigami tenía razón, se había pasado, había echo daño a L.

¿que que pensaba de el?

pensaba que era dulce, quizás inocente, bastante inteligente...

porsupuesto que a Light no le daba asco, ¿como iba a hacerlo si lo que más le apetecía probar en este mundo era su piel?

L se sentía muy triste y deprimido, tenía que resolver el caso Kira y probablemente Light fuera el asesino, pero eso no hizo que parara de amarlo con todo su corazón.

-Light...-susurró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

si la persona a la que el más amaba, le despreciaba de tal forma no tenía motivo para seguir viviendo.

Light no había podido dormir bien, desayunó rápido, se vistió y fue corriendo a buscar a L.

Pero en vez de ver a L encontró a su padre que dijo que L no estaba, que se había intentado suicidar.

¿L? ¿suicidar? A Light se le vino el mundo encima.

"L... no porfavor, no me hagas esto, cualquiera menos tu..."

-pero tranquilo, está en el hospital

-¿en el hostipal? ¿esta bien? ¿en que hospital?

-en el mismo que yo estuve cundo casi me dio un ataque al corazón

Light fue corriendo a coger un taxi al hospital, sin despedirse de su padre.

Si a L le pasaba algo, y encima por su culpa...

De solo pensar que su L pudiera estar herido...

Light trataba de no llorar.

Encuanto llegó al hospital preguntó por la habitación de L y fue corriendo a ella.

L estaba despierto con expresión triste mirando a la pared blanca de la habitación.

-Light...-susurró L al verle-mira si vienes a reírte más de mi...

Light corrió hasta el pelinegro y se abrazó a el, escondiendo la cara en su cuello mientras gotas empezaban a caer de sus ojos.

-Light...

-L, soy idiota, te mentí, yo... tu... tu no me das asco, me encantan tus manías, tus ojeras, tu suave piel-dijo acariciando el la cara de L-...y tus deliciosos labios... -dijo rozandolos con el dedo-pero no me gustas... es más que eso... yo... también te amo L...

-Light-susurró L besándolo dulcemente

-está bien si me dejaste de amar-dijo este aún llorando-lo entenderé

L le limpió las lágrimas con los dedos y acarició su mejilla haciendo al castaño cerrar los ojos por el ligero contacto.

-jamás te deje ni dejare de amar-dijo L besándolo de nuevo apasionadamente.

L hizo un sitio para Light en la cama del hospital.

Light se metió entre las sabanas con L, que situó su cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño que le acariciaba los mechones de pelo negro.

¡Fin!

Nota: es mi primer fic, PERDONADME LA VIDA aunque lo haya echo muy mal :(


End file.
